


Inevitable

by Lannakitty



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a statistical inevitability. For once, numbers didn't give her solace.  Sam deals with the aftermath of the events in Doppelganger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I'd actually never written smut for these two before this fic. Which is odd because they're my SG-1 OTP. I cling to Sam/Jack still.  
> **Beta**: [](http://oparu.livejournal.com/profile)[**oparu**](http://oparu.livejournal.com/), who is awesome.

The tension between them was a living thing. It hummed, filling the air with warm static. Sam tried not to breathe too deeply. If she did that, she'd smell him. The layer of aftershave was comforting, smelling of home. But under that was the scent of him, of long mornings at the cabin and stolen moments between meetings. He smelled like sex. If she breathed too deeply she was sure she'd smell her own arousal.

He was calmly chatting, years of being able to say one thing and think another gave him an advantage she didn't have. But she could read answering lust in his eyes. Sam smiled and nodded at the appropriate places as they continued down the halls of the SGC.

She'd worn the new leather off-world jacket. She knew she looked good in it. It had been worth it for the look on his face alone. She knew it would likely feature in his fantasies of her for the next few weeks. If they didn't get a moment together, she'd at least have given him that. Their separation was painful but necessary.

Fortunately they'd found time to spend alone. Sam suspected Jack had called in some favors with Landry and others. He stopped at the VIP quarters in the base. As a visiting two star-general he certainly rated them.

They didn't need to sneak around, but neither liked PDAs. She was sure the heat rising off her body could be felt by everyone they passed in the hallway. She pushed embarrassment aside. She needed him, _now_.

Jack held the door open, body language beginning to lose the air of casualness. She passed by him deliberately letting her hips sway just a bit more when she was inside the room. Jack closed the door behind him and twisted the lock. His footsteps were heavy in his BDU boots. He wore the less formal uniform when he could. Besides, the BDUs were easier to rip off.

Sam gave him a sultry look over her shoulder as she headed from the small meeting area of the suite toward the bedroom. She toed off her boots and had her hands on her pants when he stepped behind her. He closed the second door and hooked his hands through her belt loops, pulling her back against his chest.

Jack kissed her neck and she rolled her head back, resting it against his shoulder. He took advantage of her position to begin nibbling down the smooth line of her neck. She could feel him behind her, hardening. She shifted in his embrace, rubbing her rear against him. Jack lightly bit her ear in retaliation. The coat smelled like new leather.

Sam worked at her pants, unclasping the buttons and drawing the zipper down. Jack helped ease the fabric over her hips. It fell to the floor in a rustle.

She knew she'd been wet since they'd walked out of the meeting. She could smell their arousal in the enclosed space of the small room. Jack's long fingers ghosted back up her body and up her sides, under the fabric of her shirt and the cool black leather. His hands slipped under her bra and cupped her breasts.

She pressed her ass against him and he squeezed her breasts lightly. Grinning over her shoulder, she turned and quickly and undid his pants. Sam shoved her hand down and through the fly of his boxers, palming him. She stroked upwards, making him groan. Jack's eyes rolled back and he leaned heavily against the door. She released him and he moaned again, eyes impossibly dark.

Sam stripped off her panties and tossed them on her pants. Jack tore off his boots and shoved his pants down. The cool air of the room hit his cock, heightening his need for her. He hadn't been with her in a month and that primal concern pushed aside others for the moment. Jack pulled his jacket off and tossed it away. The room was small, he'd find it later.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, idly stroking herself while Jack undressed. Her fingers easily slipped over her skin, index finger swirling over her clit. Jack stepped into the space between her legs and took over with his own fingers, kissing her. Sam moaned into his mouth and fisted her hands in his black shirt while his fingers worked over her.

Her hips rocked against his hand as they kissed. She dragged his shirt up inch by inch as they drank one another in, making up for the time they had to spend apart.  
Jack stopped his fingers for a moment so she could pull his shirt over his head. Sam tossed it over her shoulder and reached for the zipper of her jacket. Jack brushed her hand aside. Her confused look turned into a grin as he pulled the zipper back up. The material hugged her body snugly. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and her eyes sparkled as she arched her back, accentuating her leather clad curves.

Jack ran his hands over her body, caressing her through the soft leather. The coat had interesting ribbing sewn into the sides and on the sleeves. His fingers stroked along the texture of the material, memorizing the feel.

Jack's lips descended and met Sam's upturned smile. He moaned against her as he gathered her in his arms, the cool leather sliding against his skin. He loved her in leather. He rubbed his hands against it, enjoying the feel of her body under the supple material of the coat. God, he loved her in leather. Jack pulled her down with him onto the bed. Fondling her in leather was only one of many things he wanted to do with her.

Sam laughed softly as they tumbled onto the middle of the bed. It wasn't as expansive as their bed at home, but it was bigger and better than the single, lonely bed she had on Atlantis.

She sighed as he kissed at her jaw line then growled into her ear when her hands slid down onto his ass. Sam dug her fingers in appreciatively. The man still had a damn fine ass. He wasn't as rock hard as he'd been ten years ago, but then she wasn't the same either.

Well, she corrected herself, parts of him were still hard. His cock was rubbing against the inside of her thigh, pleasantly. Sam smiled in wicked delight as she left one hand on his ass and moved the other one to stroke him from base to tip. Jack sucked on her lip and groaned when she slid her hand down to cup his balls.

Jack broke their heated kiss and braced himself with one arm. With his other hand, he drew the backs of his fingers along the side of her cheek. Sam placed her hands on either side of his face. She brushed one of her thumbs across his lips. His smile turned mischievous, then he rolled them so she was on top.

Sam arched a brow at him as she sat up, straddling his thighs. He looked innocently back at her even as he ran his hands up the front of her coat, ending with him fondling her breasts through the material. She arched into his touch and ran her own hands along his chest, feeling the light sprinkling of hair under her fingers.

Jack reached up and tugged at the elastic band that held her hair back. He drew his fingers through it as it fell forward. After knowing her for so long as someone with short hair, he still found her current hair style new. Sam deftly plucked the hair band from his fingers with a teasing smile and put it on her wrist. He had lovably annoying habit of tossing away most of her hair bands, leaving her to find them days or weeks later. Jack gazed up at her innocently while he fingered the now long locks of her hair.

She laughed lightly and leaned down to kiss him. Sam ground her hips into his, slowly gyrating. Jack rubbed her breasts through the leather, thumbing over where her nipples were. She began to rub teasingly along his cock and he knew if she kept that up, he was sure he'd come. He pushed her back and Sam stopped the maddeningly wonderful motion of her hips.

Sam then braced one hand on his chest and held him with the other. His hands slid down from the cool leather of her chest to the smooth, heated skin of her thighs. Sam lowered herself onto him slowly. Jack's fingers dug into her skin and he fought not to come right then because she felt so good and he hadn't been with her in weeks. Her other hand fell to his chest. Her nails grazed his skin lightly as she waited for the shock of penetration to subside into pleasant fullness.

She sighed as her body relaxed. Jack began to move his fingers against her clit. Her lips parted as she rocked against him, slowly at first. The stiff leather of the coat hit his hands as she moved. Her breath hitched each time she came down and he went deep.

Jack loved it when she rode him. Of course, he loved it when he was on top too. And when they were on the couch in his cabin, or in the hot-tub he'd installed on the deck in Colorado, or on driving into her on the kitchen counter in the apartment in D.C. Sex with Sam was thoroughly enjoyable.

Sam grasped the headboard for leverage and Jack's hands came up to once again fondle her through the leather. His hands followed up her sides down her arms and then back again to her sides. She made a frustrated sound when his long fingers left her clit. She ground her hips in a circle to increase the friction there.

Jack chuckled in a deep masculine way that made her mock glare down at him. She ground her hips hard against his and focused on his eyes as she squeezed him with her muscles. The lock of utter bliss on his face was what she'd been aiming for, and she smiled smugly.

"You're an evil woman," he protested, panting as he tried to focus on not coming right then.

"You love it," she smirked down at him, then rose and came down on him hard and fast.

"God, I love it," he groaned, hands crushing her breasts under the fabric.

She laughed, because no one could hear them in here and she hadn't really laughed in weeks.

Certainly not in the past few days.

She'd known Kate before she'd transferred to Atlantis. She'd been one of the psychologists they'd brought in after many SGC personnel had flat out refused to see Dr. MacKenzie. Her death had been the first for Sam as a commander. Ironically, she was the person Sam would have turned to, to work out the guilt.

Sam had addressed the city in a calm voice. She'd thought to herself, what would Elizabeth say? The diplomat was a consummate speaker, and Sam hoped she hadn't aped her too poorly. Her people, Kate, had been deserving of nothing less than the best.

Away from the eyes of everyone else, Sam had cried. She'd sent Jack a personal email, pouring more of her heart into it than she normally did. He'd replied with comforting words, but he wasn't in Pegasus.

She'd been called to the SGC and he'd been there, though she hadn't asked him to be. Sam had been grateful and ashamed to see him. Her first death had been a civilian in the city.

Sam had given her official report. It was horrible and they'd picked apart every minute detail, examining the incident with 20/20 hindsight. Eventually they'd cleared everyone and officially ordered a block to be placed on the planet. They'd dismissed her then.

She had been focused on the job until that moment. After Landry and Woolsey had wrapped up the meeting, all Sam could think of was how much she wanted to go fuck her husband senseless. She needed to reaffirm she was alive.

Sam rode Jack hard, hands gripping the headboard, legs tensing as she moved up and down on him. She moaned her appreciation as one of his hands found her clit again. The rough calluses of his hand created welcome friction. Her breasts rubbed against the fabric of her bra as his other hand crushed the material to her chest. She needed to feel or she was sure she'd die too.

Gentle fingers on her face made her look down at him. Their eyes held one another as the fingers of one hand continued to focus on her clit. The other slid down the smooth leather and onto her ass. Jack's nails lightly scratched her in just the right place and she finally came hard above him, gasping as the orgasm exploded from her groin and raced to every nerve in her body. Jack called her name as he came apart under her, spilling his release.

She leaned over him, breathing heavily, forearms resting on his chest. Her hair spilled down in a curtain around their faces as they panted. When she'd sufficiently reacquainted herself with reality, she slid off of him. The motion caused a little aftershock and she moaned as she fell to one side.

She was hot now in the coat. Sam knew Jack loved her in leather but she wanted to be touched, skin to skin. She quickly undid the leather and tugged off her shirt and bra in one motion. Her dog tags clacked gently against their chain as they settled back against her chest. Sweat had beaded up at the base of her spine and the hollow between her breasts. It was beginning to cool uncomfortably as she caught her breath and her racing heart settled.

Jack turned on his side and drew her into his arms, moving a leg over her body and tucking her head into his chest. She fingered the damp hairs and pressed her face into his shoulder.

She knew she was alive, and he reminded her she was also loved. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand along her back.  
"I know," was all he said.

It was all he needed to say. She nodded wordlessly against his skin and breathed in the scent of him, recommitting it to memory. All the intellectual discussion or words of reassurance in the world wouldn't make that feeling of guilt go away. It never would, she expected.

She'd known it would happen at some point. Atlantis teams still had a higher probability for survival than the SGC teams, but they weren't perfect. It was a statistical inevitability. For once, numbers didn't give her solace.

Sam had never expected it to be someone she knew from the SGC, nor the very person she would have relied on to help her through the first death of her command. Sam wondered if Jack had anticipated what he'd do or how she'd react. Perhaps naively, she'd been focused on trying to prevent it.

Jack looked down at her with concern, but said nothing. Their relationship had been built over a decade of not speaking, yet understanding. Words were something that were still new to them, so he stayed with the trusted caring silence that said so much.

She kissed him gently and cupped the side of his face, silently thanking him for being there for her. Jack circled his arm around hers, resting his hand on her shoulder, an echo of years before.

Jack brushed a light kiss against her forehead. "Always."


End file.
